Faunus and the Schnee
by Insert-G
Summary: Weiss is the head of the Schnee Dust Company and Blake is the current leader of the White Fang. They're gonna get married. [AU/Future]


AN: So, a little background on my headcanon future of Remnant. I think RWBY is heading into (if they aren't already in it) the Second Great War cause yknow. Salem. Anyway, this fic would be set after so it's more reparations and less fighting.

* * *

The new Vale Capital was huge. It boasted sprawling gardens, its own watchtower, a shelter, high walls, and practice grounds. It was built to serve as a fortress for people to evacuate to in the case of a Grimm attack. However, in times of peace, it served as the seat of the Council.

The Council was formed after the Second Great War. The Second Great War had taken its toll on the people of Remnant - wiping out close to a fourth of the population. Everyone fought and died, both Faunus and Humans. Salem was able to manipulate the humans and Faunus to turn on each other precisely because the Faunus were underrepresented and abused. The Council, a congregation of delegates from the different kingdoms, was formed. This was to ensure equal representation from all parts of Remnant.

And now, 5 years after the end of the war, Weiss Schnee was on an airship to the Capital of Vale. Winter, who took over after General Ironwood had died in the war, had her summoned. For what purpose the Council had with the Director of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss did not know.

Weiss had taken over after the war. Her father was removed from the company by the board after his illegal transactions with the White Fang were exposed. The SDC stocks and shares had collapsed after the scandal. In an attempt to salvage the image of the company, the board had elected Weiss as the head of the SDC. After all, who would be a better face to represent the company than someone who fought in the front-lines of the war?

"Ms. Schnee? We have arrived."

The white haired woman looked up from her scroll as her butler opened the door of the airship.

"Thank you, Kline."

Weiss stepped down from the airship, surprised that Winter wasn't there to greet her as she always have. Instead, a young messenger was sent to fetch her.

"Good day Ms. Schnee. I was sent by General Schnee to meet you. If you would follow me, I'll lead you to the Council chambers. They're waiting for you."

* * *

The Council consisted of 8 people. A representative from the 5 Kingdoms (Including the new Kingdom of Menagerie), the head of the military (Winter), the new leader of the hunters and huntresses (Qrow), and one of the triumvir of the White Fang (Sun).

The chamber had a long table where all the 8 councilmembers were seated. Winter was at the head of the Weiss was surprised to see another guest.

 _Blake is here as well?_

"Ms. Schnee! You have arrived. Please take a seat. We were just about to start."

Weiss took her seat across Blake. It was unusual for both of them to be here as they were not part of the council. However, they both held important positions in Remnant. Blake was the current leader of the White Fang. The White Fang had changed under Blake's leadership. Gone was the radical stance that the White Fang had taken under Adam Taurus. The current White Fang protected both the Faunus and Humans from the Grimm. They represented the Faunus in the Council. The White Fang gave the Faunus a voice. Because Blake was always busy, she delegated the task of attending these meetings to Sun or Velvet.

Winter stood, "On this day, 13 days after the summer solstice, we convene to discuss the current state of Faunus and Human interactions after the war. None of the matters discussed in this chamber is to be revealed to the public." She paused. "Weiss, Ms. Belladona, you must be wondering why we have summoned you here today."

"After the war, the Faunus have been given more respect and human-faunus interactions have been fairly amicable. Faunus workers have been given more rights and I think it is fair to say that this improvement can be credited to both your efforts." Weiss smiled. She had personally made sure all the Faunus workers under the SDC and its subsidiaries were given the proper benefits that they deserved.

"However, there have been… disturbances." Winter paused. "There have been reports of beginnings of petty bullying on Faunus children all over Remnant. They may seem, petty and childish now. But we are trying to prevent this situation from escalating. Salem was able to manipulate us all because we were divided. It won't be long before this kind of petty bullying becomes bigotry and violence. Remnant does not need another war."

"The Council has proposed a solution. Remember that this is only a proposal, you need not accept this."

"The Council is asking you to consider marriage. To each other."

"Wha?" Weiss let out an undignified sound.

"E-excuse me?" Blake spluttered.

"Think about it, kid. People look up to Hunters and Huntresses, both of you are certified Huntresses. You would set a fine example to the people of Remnant," Qrow said. "The leader of the White Fang and the Director of the SDC, infamous for past Faunus abuses only overturned by the current Director."

"We're hoping that an example set by huntresses would catch on the the public. Especially that both of you are very prominent members of society. Ms. Schnee from the biggest and most influential company on Remnant and Ms. Belladonna, as the head of the White Fang, the most powerful Faunus organization."

Blake sat, agape. From across her. Being married to Blake was a thought that had never crossed Weiss Schnee's mind. "I- I need to think about this."

* * *

Weiss had been in bed for over an hour already. But couldn't sleep. How could anyone in her situation? This was not the typical Vale visit that she expected. She expected her sister to greet her as she arrived. Followed by a meeting with the council. Then she would chat with Ruby, Yang, and Blake over tea and coffee. By nightfall she would be on an airship back to Atlas. By now she would be in bed or in her study, preparing for the Board meeting scheduled the next day. The reality was that there would be no greeting with her sister. There would be a council meeting on a marriage proposal. On _her_ marriage.

 _Marriage._

With Blake.

Marriage with Blake.

Weiss could understand the reasons behind it. However, Weiss never imagined having to be married out of necessity. Call her a romantic but she wanted to be married for love. Now, she was going to be married to prevent another war from arising. Which was a noble cause in itself. And really, Weiss understood it.

But Blake didn't love her.

And she didn't love Blake.

Sighing, Weiss kicked off the covers of the bed and made her way outside. Perhaps a breath of fresh air would help. Weiss made her way to the highest point of the Capital. The watchtower of the Capital. The few guards that were stationed gave Weiss curious looks but didn't stop her as she sat on one of the glass viewing decks jutting out of the tower. The view from the Vale Capital Tower was beautiful.

"Hey."

Weiss didn't have to turn to know it was Blake.

"Hi."

"So… Do you mind if I sit here?" Blake said, motioning to the spot next to Weiss. Weiss nodded patting the glass next to her. Blake grinned and took her spot, "What brings you here?."

"I couldn't sleep." Weiss gently placed her head on Blake's shoulder. Blake raised an eyebrow. _That_ was new. Weiss was never this… affectionate. Blake looked out to the lights of Vale. It was a little disconcerting how quickly the recovery of Vale happened after the war. Two or three years ago, Vale was reduced to rubble. And, now it was bustling with lights and life.

"Me too. I've been thinking about… this afternoon."

"Hmmm."

"You know, I've never thought about marriage before. With the White Fang… and you know, with all that's happened, with Beacon and Vale and the War. I never really thought about marrying anyone."

Weiss was silent.

"… But I thought, if I would marry. It'd be someone I loved. I guess I've read too Ninja's of love too many times?" Blake laughed. "But I understand the necessity of our marriage. It's for the good of Remnant. And honestly?" Blake smiled at Weiss.

"I don't mind getting married to you, Weiss."

Blake took a breath. "I can't really promise you much. I can't promise I'll even be able to love you romantically. And I know we're not as close as you and Ruby but I can promise you friendship and companionship throughout our marriage. A-and loyalty. I'll-"

Weiss put a finger on her lips. "Ah pup-pup-pup." Weiss made up her mind. Blake was someone she loved, albeit not romantically, and trusted. They would care for each other. And that was more than what a lot of people have. Blake's friendship was enough for her.

Weiss had an uncharacteristically soft smile on her face,

"Marry me?"

Blake grinned. Weiss felt her own smile grow wider.

"Yes."

* * *

On that note I still can't believe I wrote something as cliche as this BUT SOMEONE HAD TO BECAUSE BLAKE WAS APPARENTLY A WHITE FANG LEADER BABY ALL ALONG AND THE IDEA WOULDNT LEAVE ME GAAAAAH


End file.
